Dream about you
by alicja21
Summary: Notre maître des potions rêve depuis plusieurs nuits d’une mystérieuse inconnue mais que se passe-t-il quand il se rend compte qu’il s’agit en réalité d’Hermione Granger ?


**Coucou me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic avec mon couple favori cette histoire est racontée du point de vus de Rogue bonne lecture !**

Je m'observais dans la glace, et comme d'habitude, j'avais mauvaise mine. Depuis quelques temps, un rêve m'obsédait… Qui donc était cette mystérieuse jeune fille qui venait me hanter toutes les nuits ? Malheureusement, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. A chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de découvrir son identité, je me réveillais… A croire que les rêves sont faits pour vous contrarier ! C'était décidé, j'allais prendre ce soir une potion pour avoir un sommeil sans rêves.

Ce qui me mettait de plus mauvaise humeur encore, c'était le fait de devoir supporter les Gryffys dès la première heure de la journée. A croire que Dumbledore s'amusait à me voir en rogne ! Dire que j'allais devoir supporter Saint-Potter pendant plus d'une heure, lui qui ne connaît absolument rien à l'art des potions ; ainsi que ses deux amis, j'ai nommé Miss Je-Sais-Tout ou encore la bibliothèque ambulante… Surnommez-la comme bon vous semble, mais elle m'exaspère à sautiller à chaque fois que je pose une question… Telle que je la connais, elle serait capable de monter sur la table rien que pour répondre ! Sans oublier le rouquin… Alors celui-là est aussi intelligent qu'un Troll ; vous mettez Weasley et Londubat à côté, la différence est maigre ! A supporter des élèves comme ceux-là, ma mort viendra prématurément… Mais bon, plus vite je commencerai le cours, plus vite il sera terminé. Je me rendis donc vers les cachots, et forcément, qui était déjà là pour mon plus grand malheur ?

Granger ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque sarcastique, ma spécialité :

« Vous devenez malade si vous ne m'imposez pas votre présence AVANT l'heure du cours ? » Elle me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu et se mit à bredouiller :

« Mais…Monsieur, je ne veux pas arriver en retard ! »

Comme vous apprenez les livres par cœur, car vous êtes incapable de construirent des phrases pas vous-mêmes, vous ne seriez donc nullement en retard Miss Granger !

La jeune fille baissa la tête, je levai les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules. Puis j'ouvris la porte, tandis que des groupes d'élèves arrivaient, dont les Gryffondors qui traînaient des pieds.

« Vous voulez une invitation pour rentrer ? » lançai-je d'un sourire narquois alors que les Serpentards avaient déjà pris place en ricanant. Je refermai la porte. Deux minutes de cours s'étaient à peine écoulées que Granger commençait déjà à se tortiller sur sa chaise, tandis que Londubat, pour ne pas changer, faisait exploser son chaudron. Weasley, quant à lui, luttait contre la fatigue pour ne pas s'endormir sur la table et Saint Potter cogitait pour savoir quels ingrédients il allait mettre dans son chaudron… De toute façon, quelle importance, puisqu'il collectionnait les D ; ça ne faisait aucune différence.

Pour ne pas m'endormir, je fis ma ronde habituelle dans les rangs, favorisant bien entendu les Serpentards, les élèves de ma maison, et critiquant les Gryffys à la moindre occasion… J'espérai surtout remettre une personne à sa place, mais la potion de Granger était parfaite ! Je me penchai vers son chaudron, examinant la mixture sous tous les angles, espérant trouver une anomalie quelconque afin d'enlever encore des points à Gryffondor… mais rien. En voyant mon regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une question stupide…

« Quelque chose ne va pas professeur ? »

Je me retournai pour lui lancer une réponse cinglante, quand une odeur agréable parvint à mes narines… Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. J'avais déjà senti cette odeur, mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler où. Soudain une illumination traversa mon esprit…

NON !!! Ça ne pouvait pas être elle ! Dites-moi que j'hallucine ! La fille qui hantait mes nuits, c'était… Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! La bibliothèque ambulante ! HERMIONE GRANGER !!! Je dus m'appuyer sur le bord de la table pour ne pas m'évanouir… Oh mon dieu, quel choc !

« Quelque chose ne va pas professeur ? Vous vous sentez bien ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille. Je levai mes yeux vers elle en bredouillant :

« Je… Le cours est terminé ! » Les élèves levèrent la tête, surpris. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

« Le cours est terminé ! » répétai-je avec plus de conviction.

Les élèves déguerpirent en vitesse, pensant qu'à tout moment je reviendrais sur ma décision. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne dans la salle de classe, celle que j'avais le moins envie de voir. Granger.

« Vous êtes sourde ? »

« Non… »

« Alors sortez ! »

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, professeur ! »

« Depuis quand éprouvez-vous de la compassion pour moi ? » demandai-je d'un air mauvais. Elle ne fit pas attention et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner au contact de sa peau, il n'y avait pas de doute… C'était bien Hermione Granger, la mystérieuse jeune fille de mes rêves !

« C'est vous ! » Criai-je.

« Moi ? » dit-elle sans comprendre.

« Oui, c'est vous qui hantez mes rêves toutes les nuits ! »

Hermione me regarda avec des yeux horrifiés, comme si elle avait été prise en faute à cet instant. Elle détourna le regard en rougissant violemment, et dit d'une toute petite voix :

« Je… Moi aussi, je rêve de vous toutes les nuits… »

« Pardon ? »

« … »

« Parlez plus fort, je n'entends rien ! »

Elle se mit à hurler :

« MOI AUSSI, JE REVE DE VOUS TOUTES LES NUITS !!! »

Nous, nous regardâmes un long moment dans les yeux… et quelques secondes plus tard nous étions en train de nous embrasser sauvagement, sans savoir comment cela était arrivé.

Finalement, les rêves n'ont pas que des mauvais côtés dans le fond… Si c'est pour faire des songes de ce genre, je veux bien me passer de la potion du sommeil sans rêves jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! (Smile !)

**Fin ! **

**Voilà c'est la fin je ne sais pas vous mais moi cette petite histoire ça me fait sourire ^_^ ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle me trottait dans la tête, en tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé! Laissez vos avis!!! Bisous!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
